Cryptography is a technology often used to protect confidential or secret information in computer systems and other electronic devices. In cryptography, hash algorithms are widely used for data integrity and authenticity. A secure hash (SHA) algorithm is a cryptographic hash function designed by the United States National Security Agency and is a NIST SHA Cipher standard used in multiple cryptographic applications. SHA produces a specific bits hash value (a.k.a. message digest) for any given message. SM3 algorithm is an equivalent Chinese standard for NIST SHA hashing algorithm.